


THE PHONE CALL

by Wthcew



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Jason Todd Angst, Jason Todd-centric, Other, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wthcew/pseuds/Wthcew
Summary: "Tim?" And Jason's voice was hoarse from sleep. "Jason I have a questions" Tim said, coughing for his voice to stop shaking...."What is it like to die?" He asked quickly."It hurts?"
Comments: 13
Kudos: 219





	1. Chapter 1

Tim didn't want to be alone.

really no.

But people don't like him.

He served his role in the world.

He didn't want to be here anymore.

He just wanted to make it come to an end.

Finding an end to it.

He didn't remember what happened on that day, how he came where he came but he now stands on the roof of WE in the middle of the night.

The air was cool and he took a deep breath, releasing his breath gently.

He leaned without notice over the edge.

He didn't know if it would hurt. He didn't know if he wanted it to hurt.

He took a deep breath. 

His hands shook slightly from the cold, but it didn't matter to him.

He calculated his options:  
Bruce doesn't care about him.  
Dick fired him.  
Damian tried to kill him.

Jason was the only one who cared enough to tell him the truth. To tell him what he really is. **_pretender_**.

He took a deep breath and dialed Jason, he didn't expect an answer. It's three in the morning and it's Jason's free night.

"Tim?" And Jason's voice was hoarse from sleep. "Jason I have a question" Tim said, coughing for his voice to stop shaking.

Jason hummed in response and Tim continued "But you have to promise me you won't worry" he said then regretted _'Who are you kidding?'_ He thought _'You're the pretender. The placeholder. No one will worry about you'_

"Um" Jason said as if he was starting to fall asleep again and Tim decided to go on before he wouldn't get his answer.

"What is it like to die?" He asked quickly. "It hurts?"

And suddenly Jason was fully awake.

"Timmy why are you asking this?" He asked, trying to remember the last time he saw the boy, not Red Robin, Tim Drake. He couldn't remember.

"Answer the questions please" was the only response he received but he heard the distances in Tim's voice, as if he suddenly regretted calling.

"Timmy where are you?"  
No comment.

He waited one minute and Tim said something that confirmed his suspicions. It wasn't good.

"I think it'll hurt but it's okay, I don't feel anything anymore"

 _'Not good. Not good at all'_ Jason thought as he put on his jacket and groped for his shoes.

"Baby Bird, where are you?"  
"What does it matter?"  
"Tell me where you are" The tone was threatening, like he was saying 'don't mess with me boy, give me your fucking location' and it worked.  
"I'm on the roof of WE"

Jason's heart sank slightly and he walked out the door, putting his helmet on his head.

"Don't move. And please don't do something I wouldn't do"  
And Jason heard Tim's dark and bitter laugh.  
"But you would."  
"I wouldn't kill myself" Jason said and his motorcycle sprang to life in WE direction.

"No, but you would have killed me" The sound of his voice was so bitter.  
"Timmy, Baby Bird I-"

But Tim interrupted him "I love the view here. I'd love it to be my last view"

"Tim" It was a voice with fear but Tim didn't notice.

"Bye Jason," he said, and Jason yelled: "No Tim sta-" But the sound of **_BEEP_** interrupted.


	2. THE PHONE CALL {part two}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not leaving. I'll stay with you for as long as you need and you're going to talk to me."  
> ...  
> "It doesn't have to be about what happened, it can be about anything your brain thinks about."

It was three o'clock when Jason's phone rang.

The lit screen showed _'pretend'_ and Jason wanted to push the ignore button but something told him it was important.

So he answered.

"Tim?" And his voice was hoarse from sleep. "Jason I have a question" Tim said with shaking voice and then coughed.

He hummed in response and Tim continued "But you have to promise me you won't worry" he said but Jason start to drift back to sleep.

"Um" was the only thing he could say and then Tim start to talk.

"What is it like to die?" Tim asked quickly. "It hurts?"

And suddenly Jason was fully awake.

His mind was rising, _'why he ask that?'_ he thought and then _'when was the last time I saw Tim without the mask?'_

"Timmy why are you asking this?"

"Answer the questions please" was the only response he received but he heard the distances in Tim's voice, as if he suddenly regretted calling.

"Timmy where are you?" He got no response.

He waited one minute and Tim said something that confirmed his suspicions. It wasn't good.

"I think it'll hurt but it's okay, I don't feel anything anymore"

 _'Not good. Not good at all'_ Jason thought as he put on his jacket and groped for his shoes.

"Baby Bird, where are you?" He was worried. So much worried.

"What does it matter?" And Tim's voice was so much sad.

"Tell me where you are" He said in a threatening voice and it worked. "I'm on the roof of WE"

Jason's heart sank slightly and he walked out the door, putting his helmet on his head.

_'What if he will jump? What if I won't be on time? What I'll say to Bruce or Dick? Why was the kid alone at first place?'_

His thoughts ran quickly in his head and only made him feel worse. 

"Don't move. And please don't do something I wouldn't do"

And the dark and bitter laugh wasn't what he expected.

"But you would."  
"I wouldn't kill myself" Jason said and his motorcycle sprang to life in WE direction.

"No, but you would have killed me" The sound of his voice was so bitter.  
"Timmy, Baby Bird I-"

But Tim interrupted him "I love the view here. I'd love it to be my last view"

 _'Oh no. No no no no. You're not gonna jump Baby Bird!'_ he wanted to scream at the phone but instead all he could say was "Tim" with a voice full of fear.

"Bye Jason," Tim said, and Jason yelled: "No Tim sta-" But the sound of **_BEEP_** interrupted.

* * *

He hurried towards WE and expected to see Tim's slender body on the floor but he couldn't see it. _'Okay maybe that's good'_ he thought, then looked up.

He could see Tim's legs swinging in the air.

As soon as he got to the roof, he met Tim's trembling back.

"Timber?" He asked gently, moving toward the boy sitting on the edge of the roof.

Tim looked at him with red and tired eyes.

"Hi Timmy" Jason said and sat down next to him, well, a little farther off the edge, and pulled Tim in his direction.

Far from the edge.

"I-" Tim took a deep breath, his attempt at speaking didn't worked.

"Shhh, that's okay Timmy. It's all good now." He hugged Tim and Tim leaned into his touch.

"I-I w-was ab-about to ju-jump," he said trembling, tears in his eyes.

"But you didn't, and that's all that matters for now" Jason hugged the boy even harder and he felt tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I called you" Tim's voice was still shaking but he stopped stammering.

"I'm glad you called me"

Tim put his head on Jason's shoulder.

"Please, please don't tell anyone else" Jason could feel Tim's body shaking.

"You have to talk to someone"

"Nobody cares about me. And I don't want mercy" and then Tim started to slide away from him. Push Jason over him.

"You can go. I won't kill myself. I can't do it. I never could. I'm always stoping."

_'Wait, what now? Has he already tried to do that?'_

"Timmy, I don't pitty you, I want to help you. You're my brother."

But Tim was already moving away from him and hugging his legs to his chest. "It's okay" he said "you can go"

And **maybe** , maybe Jason would have gone.

He wanted to go. He wanted to call Dick and tell him to come and take care of it.

**BUT**

He didn't want to go either. He wanted to sit with Tim until the boy told him how many times he had almost committed suicide. He wanted Tim to trust him. He wanted him to see him as a **_brother_** , a friend, someone to be trusted.

And that's why he didn't go.

If asked, he would lie and say he didn't want Dick to ruin it further. But deep down, he really cares about Tim.

Which is why he hugged the boy.

"I'm not leaving. I'll stay with you for as long as you need and you're going to talk to me."

Then he stopped, Tim didn't like to talk, usually. Not about his feelings or his thoughts.

"It doesn't have to be about what happened, it can be about anything your brain thinks about."

But Tim will trust him, they're going to have a conversation about it.

And for now, for now he will hug his little brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm really happy you loked the first chapter, I don't write a lot and usually people hate my writing, so you made my day. Really. And again sorry for my English.   
> Hope you liked that too 😊

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that bad, English is not my native language but I guess I succeeded ..?


End file.
